La llave de tus recuerdos
by Maru M. Cullen
Summary: Secuela de MUE. Han pasado cincuenta años desde que Bella dejó a los Cullen. Han pasado muchas cosas en su vida, ¿Qué pasará cuando los vuelva a ver? ¿Podrá hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes?
1. Capitulo 1

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

><p><em>La llave de tus recuerdos<em>

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>_

* * *

><p>—Bella… —escuché que alguien decía desde abajo.<p>

Dirigí mi mirada al pie del árbol en el cual estaba recostada. Allí estaba Marcus con su capa negra, mirándome fijamente. Le sonreí con desgana y salté de la rama más alta del árbol; aterricé justo a su lado y me traté de peinar el cabello con mis manos.

—Marcus, hace tiempo que no te veía.

—He estado algo ocupado —respondió, haciendo un gesto con su mano, indicando que no le prestara demasiada atención a aquel hecho—. Quería verte hoy, para preguntarte como estabas. Jane y Alec también están preocupados por ti.

—No tendrían por qué —repliqué con una sonrisa enternecida—. Es duro saber que ha pasado ya mitad de siglo desde la última vez que los vi. Estoy melancólica, pero eso nunca me ha detenido, y eso lo saben tú y ellos.

—Sabes que aunque nos repitas eso todos los años no podemos evitar sentir preocupación por ti. Eres como una hija para mi y para ellos eres como la madre que nunca tuvieron, simplemente no puedes pretender de que te dejemos hundirte cada vez más en la depresión, Bella. —terminó suspirando.

Suspiré y clavé mi mirada en el cielo azul. Era tan difícil vivir sin ellos, aquí había encontrado personas que poco a poco se habían ganado mi corazón pero no podía dejar a los Cullen atrás, cada día que pasaba era un suplicio y perdía las esperanza de que alguna vez lo vaya a ver nuevamente. La duda de que Edward pudo haber encontrado a otra persona a lo largo de estos años me torturaba bastante seguido, pero sabía que si eso era una realidad no podría hacer nada, él merecía ser feliz y si su felicidad era a lado de otra persona no me interpondría pero dolía en demasía en el pecho.

—No diré que estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida —acepté con una sonrisa—, pero tampoco creo que estoy hundida en una depresión, ¿sabes? Fui consiente de que tardaría mucho en volver a verlos, pero si ellos están a salvo toda esta espera habrá valido la pena, Marcus. Sé que los volveré a ver en algún momento, solo que en estos últimos años se me ha hecho más notable su ausencia que antes.

—Sigo creyendo que esto es injusto para ti.

Le mandé una sonrisa irónica— ¿Desde cuando la vida ha sido justa? Pero estas son las consecuencias de las decisiones que he tomado y no puedo simplemente olvidar ese hecho. Sabía lo que significaba entrar en la guardia Vulturi y que ellos no tuvieran recuerdos míos —_O por lo menos que ellos sepan que los tienen,_ pensé—. Pero creo que debo recordarte que no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho.

—¡Bella! —escuché que gritaron dos voces antes de sentirme aprisionada por dos pares de brazos.

—¡Chicos! —exclamé sorprendida—. Pensé que llegarían mañana.

—Al principio eso íbamos a hacer, si —respondió Alec mientras se levantaba y nos ayudaba a su hermana y a mi a levantarnos, algo innecesario pero caballeroso—. Pero luego nos acordamos de la fecha y nos apresuramos para llegar aquí antes.

Los miré fijamente con el seño fruncido— Le he dicho interminables de veces que no hagan esas cosas por mi. En verdad lo aprecio, pero no me parece del todo acertado lo que hicieron, se supone que ustedes siguen siendo los mismos mellizos fríos que es mejor evitar y yo sigo siendo la vampireza misteriosa sin tener, aparentemente, puntos débiles, ¿qué pensarían los demás si supieran que se llevan bien conmigo y que es recíproco? Saben que tengo algunos enemigos allá afuera que les complacería mucho tener esta información.

—Si supieran quién en verdad eres no pensarían así. —replicó Jane con el ceño fruncido.

—No es algo que ella puede ir gritando, ¿sabes? —le respondió su hermano con tono jocoso.

—A demás —agregué—, esto no es algo que tengan que preocuparse. Son mis niños, dejen estas cosas para los adultos.

—Técnicamente tú podrías ser nuestra nieta. —rebatió Alec con una sonrisa.

—Pero no lo soy —dije con una sonrisa—. Y aunque tengan muchos más años que yo, ustedes parecen tener a lo sumo catorce años mientras que yo si me arreglo puedo parecer de veintitrés.

—Podrías hacer que se parezcan más grande si así lo deseas incluso tú, Bella —intervino Marcus.

—Pero no quiero, así que lástima por ustedes, se quedarán así por el resto de la eternidad.

—No es justo, cuando quieres que estemos junto a los humanos nos haces parecer niños de tres años. —se lamentó Alec, haciendo pucheros.

—Es que se ven tan tiernos de esa manera —me reí al traer la imagen a mi cabeza—. A demás, así es la única forma que me digan "mamá" sin que les dé demasiada pena.

Estaba segura que si pudieran se habrían ruborizado, con Marcus nos reímos de los pequeños. Era increíble como me había encariñado con las personas más frías de la guardia Vulturi. No había sido fácil, había que ser sincera, pero poco a poco había podido llegar hasta ellos. La más difícil había sido Jane ya que hasta que había llegado yo era la preferida de Aro y cuando se vio desplazada comenzó a guardar algo de rencor hacía mi.

—¿Cómo les fue en la misión? —pregunté. Ellos desviaron la mirada y las sonrisas que antes adornaban sus rostros desaparecieron.

—Tuvimos que usar nuestros dones —sentí con tragaban dificultosamente—, te juramos que no quisimos hacerlo pero estaban Félix y Demetri, no podíamos no hacerlo.

Suspiré apesumbradamente— Está bien, sé que no quisieron hacerlo, porque no se sintieron bien haciéndolo ¿no?

—¡Pues claro que no! —exclamó Jane algo indignada.

—Lo siento, pero tenía que asegurarme. —dije, sonriéndoles apenada.

—Está bien, hicimos eso mucho tiempo —me sonrió Alec—, es entendible que quieras estar segura si no hemos caído en la tentación nuevamente.

Todavía recordaba lo que había tenido que hacer para que entraran en razón.

**—_Flash Back—_**

_Caminaba por el castillo, aburrida. No pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, me era incomodo estar rodeada de vampiros sádicos que no les importaban nada ni nadie. Pero la razón por la que estaba aquí era porque Aro me había pedido que me quedara un tiempo. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que había dejado a los Cullen, dolía demasiado pensar en ellos pero no podía dejar de hacerlo._

_Había trabado algún tipo de lazo con Marcus, y también una pequeña "amistad" con Jane y Alec. Con la primera había sido duro ya que estaba celosa de mí pero después que pasó un tiempo y que se dio cuenta de que no me agradaba ser la "preferida" de Aro dejó de ser tan borde conmigo, su hermano era bastante más social que ella y no tardé tanto tiempo en hablar con él. Los otros me miraban como la vampiro misteriosa que se quedaba poco tiempo y que solo venía unas semanas cuando el "maestro" Aro la necesitaba._

_Después de conocer a los mellizos como en verdad eran me quedé prendada de ellos, no podía creer que habían pasado por tanto en su tan corta vida humana. No tenían padre y su madre los utilizaba para hacer toda clase de cosas que un niño no debería hacer. Por eso no me sorprendía la cantidad de ira acumulada que tenían solo la podían sacar dañando a los demás. Muchas veces les había dicho que esa no era la forma pero ellos simplemente no escuchaban._

_Doblé una esquina y me encontré a los niños mirando fijamente a dos vampiros que estaban tirados en el suelo. Uno tenía la expresión vacía, veía como los ojos se movían frenéticos pero estos estaban desenfocados y desorbitados, el otro tenía la cara completamente desfigurada por el dolor pero parecía demasiado orgulloso como para gritar._

—_¡Jane! ¡Alec! —exclamé con horror. Ellos dejaron de mirar a los vampiros y estos visiblemente comenzaron a relajarse. No pasó ni siquiera un minuto cuando los vampiros desaparecieron del lugar._

—_¿Qué quieres, Bella? —preguntó aburrida Jane._

—_No pueden seguir haciendo eso. No pueden hacer eso simplemente porque estaban aburridos._

—_¿Y qué puedes hacer al respecto? —pregunto Alec con sorna._

_No era justo que hicieran eso a personas que no se lo merecían. Bueno, tal vez esos vampiros se merecían algo por haber matado a tantas personas pero esto no era un escarmiento, si no simplemente una forma de diversión, una sádica y horrible forma de diversión. Suspiré, sabía que tendría que hacer para que se den cuenta de que lo que hacían era incorrecto pero no me era satisfactorio hacerlo. Me convencí de que era la única forma de que ellos entendieran lo que era sufrir su don._

_Miré fijamente a Jane y esta se dobló del dolor, mientras lanzaba un grito de dolor. Aspiré para mantener mi postura, era por el bien de ellos mismos, tenían que tener conciencia de su don. Solo mantuve un minuto la tortura. Alec miraba a su hermana y luego a mi con los ojos desorbitados._

—_¿Qué haz hecho? —preguntó con algo de enojo._

—_Mostrándole como se siente su don. —respondí_

_Luego lo miré a él y este calló a suelo como un peso muerto, Jane que se estaba recuperando miró a su gemelo con angustia y luego se paró para tratar de llegar a mí. Sabía que iba a hacer eso, así que había puesto un escudo alrededor mío, cuando ella quiso llegar hasta a mí chocó con la pared invisible. El minuto pasó y dejé a Alec. No tardó mucho tiempo antes de que se levantara y se parara junto a su hermana que me miraban desconfiados y — cosa que me molestó hasta cierto punto— con algo de temor._

—_Esto, a diferencia de ustedes, no es algo que me guste hacer pero creo que es necesario que se den cuenta de que sus dones no son algo como para jugar. Cada vez que me entere que ustedes los han utilizado simplemente para divertirse lo haré._

_Me di media vuelta y los dejé en aquel solitario pasillo._

**—_Fin del Flash Back—_**

—¿Murió alguien? —seguí preguntando cuando volví al presente.

Ellos negaron— Eran simplemente dos, al principio se quisieron rebelar pero cuando usamos nuestros dones en ellos dejaron de hacerlo.

—No entiendo por qué los mandaron a ustedes cuatro si eran solo dos vampiros.

—Claro, pero tenían unos dones realmente impresionantes —dijo Alec, luciendo asombrado—. Uno de ellos puede controlar los elementos y la otra puede desaparecer.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. No podían estar hablando de Ben y Ángela ¿no? Hacía cincuenta años que nos los veía, desde antes de que me marche de la casa Cullen. Cuando había ido a Alaska los Denali me había dicho que se habían marchado y que no sabían en donde localizarlos. A ellos les borré los recuerdos y en especial a Tanya. Asombrosamente, cuando me vio no había sido tosca conmigo, algo distante, si, pero no como lo había sido cuando visitó a los Cullen. Tal vez era por aquel nuevo vampiro, Riley, que estaba junto a ella en todo momento. Había buscado a Ben y a Ángela, pero nunca podía llegar a tiempo, luego de dos años jugando al gato y al ratón decidí que ellos no estaban en la mira de Aro y que eran nómadas así que dejé que hicieran su "vida" lejos de mí.

—¿Dónde se encuentran? ¿Aro ya les leyó la mente? ¿Se encuentran bien? —pregunté frenética.

—Están en los calabozos. No, Aro todavía sigue fuera. Y se encontraban relativamente bien cuando los dejamos allí —respondió Jane con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Tengo que verlos. —dictaminé, mirando a Marcus que se había mantenido en silencio todo el rato.

Marcus asintió sin preguntar nada ya que sabía quienes poseían esos dones y quieres eran para mí, él comenzó a correr en dirección al castillo. Yo le seguí de cerca, mientras Alec y Jane estaban a mis costados mirándome curiosos. Llegamos después de un tiempo y nos detuvimos frente a una celda que era custodiada por dos vampiros de a guardia.

—Váyanse. —dijo Marcus con un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplica. Los vampiros se miraron y luego asintieron y desaparecieron por los múltiples pasillos que había. Nadie dijo nada hasta que estuvimos seguros que nadie podría escucharnos.

Marcus abrió la celda y entró, yo entré segunda mientras los mellizos se quedaban fuera para vigilar la entrada. Las antorchas estaban apagadas pero no era necesario ya que podíamos ver como si estuviéramos fuera y el sol nos iluminara. En una esquina se encontraban los dos, estaban abrazados, nos miraron con los ojos entrecerrados pero no veía nuestros rostros ya que los teníamos cubiertos por nuestras capas.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Ben con voz destilando veneno.

—Tendrías que tener que tener más respeto por tus superiores. —dijo Marcus con la voz monótona.

—Ustedes no son nuestros superiores, solo conozco una persona que lo era y ella no está en esta celda. —respondió Ángela con rabia.

Marcus se quitó la capa que le cubría el rostro y se giró a verme, me sonrió— Tus amigos son muy fieles, no podía esperar menos de tus elecciones.

—¿Dé que demonios estas hablando? —preguntó bruscamente Ben.

—Me sorprende que no hayas reconocido mi aroma, Ben —dije sacándome la capa que cubría mi rostro—. Tanto tiempo sin verlos, chicos. —terminé mientras sonreía por sus caras de estupefacción.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, girls! ¿Cómo están?<strong>

**Bueno, aquí está la secuela de Mi unica esperanza. **

**El capítulo fue entretenido de escribir, a que no se esperaban que Alec y Jane vieran a Bella como madre. En los capitulos iré mostrando más de la vida de Bella con los Vulturi.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero no decepcionarlas con el decenlace de la trama. **

**No creo que suba seguido, todo es cuestión de cuan inspirada me encuentro, puedo subir cada dos día o cada 4 meses. El 5 de marzo comienzo el colegio y mis horas en la compu serán controladas asíque vamos a ver que sale de todo esto.**

**La canción que me inspiró para hacer esta secuela es: "Me voy" de Casi Angeles. Si quieren la buscan si no bueno... no. jajaj**

**Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron en Mi última esperanza, los amé  
><strong>

**Nos leemos en la próxima.**

**Las quiere con todo su corazón,**

_**Maru M. Cullen**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

><p><em>La llave de tus recuerdos<em>

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>_

* * *

><p>—¿Be-Bella? —preguntó Ben atónito.<p>

—Si —respondí con una sonrisa radiante, era imposible no hacerlo. Una parte de mi familia estaba presente en ese momento.

—No te creo —dijo Ángela fríamente.

La miré con el ceño fruncido, no entendía porque no me creía hasta que caí en cuenta en donde estábamos. Nos encontrábamos en las mazmorras de los Vulturi, con un rey enfrente y las personas que los trajeron a la fuerza en la puerta; nadie estaría muy confiado en una situación así, era entendible, pero tenía que admitir que me había dolido su tono de voz.

Ben la miro a los ojos durante unos momentos, como si se estuvieran hablando con la mirada. Luego, clavó su mirada en mí y pude percibir algo de recelo pero había un brillo de esperanza en el fondo.

—Pregúntenme cualquier cosa que solo nosotros sepamos —los alenté, empezando a sentirme inquieta.

—No —fue la rotunda respuesta de Ángela—. Sabemos en donde estamos, pudieron habernos leído la mente o revisado nuestros recuerdos.

Me estaba comenzando a desesperar, al verlos fue como si una brisa de aire fresco me hubiera dado de lleno, avivando la esperanza que comenzaba a consumirse en mi interior, pero ahora parecía que se escapaban entre mis dedos como si estuviera tratando de agarrar arena con mis manos.

—¿Por qué no me crees? —pregunté algo dolida.

—Porque Bella nunca se hubiera unido a los Vulturi —respondió fieramente—. Ella nunca se hubiera unido a un grupo donde se creen mejor que los demás y asesinan a quien estuviera en contra suyo.

No pude sostenerle la miraba, me sentía algo avergonzada pero era algo necesario y no importara qué, lo haría nuevamente. Cualquier cosa para proteger a mi familia, incluso si eso significaba separarme de ellos.

—Solo hay algo que Bella podría hacer y que nadie podría imitar —Ben miró a los ojos de su compañera unos segundos y recibió un asentimiento de parte suya, algo reticente.

Yo asentí frenéticamente— Lo que sea.

—Crea fuego —demandó.

Lo miré y sonreí. Ben era astuto y pude ver en sus ojos que él me creía, pero la prueba era para que Ángela pudiera ver que en realidad era yo la que estaba parada delante suyo y no una ilusión óptica creada por alguno de la guardia. Invoqué el fuego y éste comenzó a crear un círculo alrededor mío. Sentí como todos se alejaban un poco de mi para que el fuego no los tocase, el fuego comenzó a rodearme, hasta que solo se podía ver un circulo completo de fuego. Tal como lo aparecí, lo desaparecí con solo pensarlo. Lo único que podía evidenciar de que no era ninguna treta ilusoria era el calor que todavía se conservaba en el lugar.

Y tenso silencio le siguió, pero pronto sentí un par de brazos rodearme el cuello y atraerme hacia su cuerpo. Yo la abracé de vuelta con la necesidad que crea no ver a tu familia durante cincuenta años.

—¡Bella! —exclamó con felicidad—, ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

—Yo también, Ángela —susurré con la voz rota—. No sabes cuánto me hicieron falta todo este tiempo.

Unos brazos nos envolviendo a ambas y nos atrajeron hacia un duro pecho— ¡Por fin tengo a las mujeres que más amo en mis brazos y juntas!

Nosotras reíamos mientras también lo abrazábamos. Me sentía tan feliz. Era como me hubieran devuelto una parte de mí que me habían quitado hacía tiempo, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y cayendo inevitablemente en la ropa de Ben. Él se separó un poco y me observó con curiosidad.

—Sabía que podías llorar y tus lagrimas eran sangre pero es algo sorprenderte verlo en vivo y en directo —me regaló una sonrisa y yo se la devolví. Ángela nos miraba con un brillo extraño en su mirada y nos volvió a abrazar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo permanecimos así con exactitud pero por la cara de aburrimiento que tenia Marcus supuse que había sido mucho. Me separé de ellos y me acerqué hacia donde estaba Marcus mirando la escena inexpresivamente.

—Chicos, les presento el que fue un mentor para mí —les sonreí para que se acercaran—, Marcus. Marcus —hice un ademan para que él también se acercase—, ellos son Ben y Ángela, aunque eso ya lo sabes.

—Mucho gusto —dijo escuetamente Marcus, mientras les tomaba la mano.

—Igualmente —respondieron al unísono.

—Jane, Alec, vengan aquí, por favor —los llamé sin que mi sonrisa se fuera de mi rostro.

Tardaron un poco en cruzar la puerta, y cuando lo hicieron estaban con la cabeza gacha. Se situaron a cada lado mío y un paso detrás. En ningún momento levantaron la mirada y me enternecí por el hecho. Ángela y Ben los miraban algo desconfiados pero muy curiosos por su actuar. No era que me sorprendía, cuando estaban rodeados de gente eran los mellizos sádicos que les gustaba torturar a la gente por diversión pero cuando estábamos solos, se comportaban más acorde a la edad que tenían antes de ser convertidos.

—Chicos, estos son Jane y Alec. Me han comentado que las condiciones en las que se conocieron no fueron muy amables —ambos me miraron con las cejas levantadas, era claro que no fueron amables, los habían torturado después de todo, pero yo obvie ese hecho. Estaba segura de que mis niños no lo hicieron porque en verdad tenían deseos si no porque la situación lo ameritaba—. Ellos son como unos hijos para mí —me miraron asombrados—. Alec, Jane, ellos son Ángela y Ben. Son los amigos de Forks que les había contado antes.

El primero en levantar la mirada fue Alec y tomando su ejemplo Jane también lo hizo. Ambos miraban apenados a mis amigos y la expresión que estos pusieron fue bastante cómica que no pude contener una pequeña risita.

—Lamentamos lo que sucedió —dijo Jane en un susurro.

—No nos gusta hacerlo —le siguió Alec inmediatamente—, pero no teníamos otra opción. Estaban Félix y Demetri ahí. —terminó, Ángela y Ben se veían atónitos y nadie lo podía culpar.

—Cla-claro —aceptó Ángela cuando recuperó el habla, mientras que Ben simplemente se limitaba a asentir.

Un incómodo silencio se extendió por el pequeño espacio en el cual no encontrábamos. Jane y Alec evitaban mirar hacia donde la pareja se encontraban, estos —al contrario de los mellizos— los miraban fijamente. Yo miraba todo con la sonrisa que hacía tiempo se había instalado en mi rostro y Marcus nos miraba a todos con aburrimiento —algo típico en él.

—Tenemos mucho que conversar —dije después de un tiempo, apiadándome un poco de mis chicos que cada vez se encogían más ante la penetrante mirada de mis amigos. Ellos me miraron a mí y asintieron en silencio—. ¿Qué sucedió cuando me fui? Cuando los fui a buscar a Alaska los Denali me dijeron que se habían marchado y que no sabían dónde.

—Bueno —comenzó Ben—, habíamos decidido irnos a Colombia, pero no queríamos que ellos se enteraran —enarqué una ceja—. No nos malentiendas, fueron muy amables con nosotros pero nos sentíamos como intrusos y queríamos un tiempo a solas. Pasaron algunas semanas después de nuestro viaje y no habíamos tenido ninguna noticia tuya o de los Cullen asique decidimos visitarlos para ver si había sucedido algo.

—¿Cuál fue nuestra sorpresa? —siguió Ángela con algo de enojo—. Ellos no nos recordaban, por lo menos, no recordaban a Ben ni que yo estaba trasformada. Después de ello, comenzaron a preguntarme como me encontraba y algunos, más que nada Rosalie, comenzaron a recriminarle a Ben el haberme convertido. No te puedes imaginar lo confusos que nos encontrábamos.

Yo asentí algo apenada pero sin arrepentimiento, había hecho eso por el bien de todos. No sé que hubiera sido de Edward y Alice si hubieran tenido que entrar forzosamente a la guardia Vulturi. Si Edward ya se creía un monstruo mientras cazaba animales, no quería ni pensar como se hubiera sentido al tener que alimentarse de seres humanos. Lo hubiera destrozado completamente.

—Nos asombramos aún más cuando preguntamos por ti y nos miraron sin saber de quién les estábamos hablando —Ben dijo mientras miraba hacia la nada, como si estuviera recordando exactamente lo que había sucedido. Los deseos de leerle la mente no se hicieron esperar y aparecieron con mucha fuerza, pero los controlé. No hubiera sido amable de mi parte—. Aunque, en sus ojos pude ver una chispa de reconocimiento, en mayor medida en los de Edward, pero desapareció muy rápidamente, tal vez solo fue mi imaginación.

Sentí que mi pecho se calentaba, ellos me recordaron por un momento. Luego, un miedo paralizante me arrasó, ¿cómo fue posible que me reconocieran si les había encapsulado sus recuerdos? _Tranquilízate, _me dije, _si ellos por alguna extraña razón hubieran podido escaparse de tu don, ya hubieran aparecido. _Traté de tranquilizarme, pero no lo logré del todo. Si con solo nombrarme pudieron librarse —aunque solo hubieran sido unas pocas milésimas— eso quería decir que mi barrera no era tan fuerte como pensaba.

Otra inquietud me golpeó, ¿cómo los liberaría de la barrera? Nunca me había detenido a pensar ese hecho. Nunca había tratado de encapsular recuerdos antes de ellos, ni tampoco lo había hecho después, nunca lo necesité. Y, ciertamente, nunca había intentado romper esa barrera. Teóricamente no debería de ser muy difícil, yo lo había hecho después de todo.

—¿Vieron mucho? —pregunté secamente, con el ceño fruncido.

—Obviamente, cuando preguntamos por ti estábamos pesándote —dijo Ben—, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta de que algo sucedía, cerramos nuestras mentes, como nos habían enseñado los Denali el poco tiempo que estuvimos con ellos.

—Aunque —prosiguió Ángela—, estamos seguros que Edward vio tu rostro.

Mi ceño se frunció aún más. Eso era algo inesperado. Edward debió estar muy confundido, y frustrado. No le gustaba no saber lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sonreí con solo pensar en él. Lo extrañaba tanto… Pero no iba a ir por ese camino, si ya me había encontrado con Ángela y Ben quería decir que no faltaba tanto tiempo para encontrarme de nuevo con los Cullen.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Ben, luego de unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Con qué? —lo miré con curiosidad.

—Bella —dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño—, estamos encerrados en unas mazmorras, esperando que Aro venga y nos asesine. Me parece que tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer.

—No los va a asesinar —respondió Marcus antes de que yo pudiera siquiera abrir la boca—. Sus dones son demasiado valiosos para hacerlo.

—Exacto —Alec le regaló una tímida sonrisa—, seguramente los va a persuadir para que se unan a la guardia.

—Aunque si se niegan —siguió su melliza—, es muy probable que los asesine, Aro no deja ir tan magníficos dones para que en algún momento se vuelvan contra él. —Jane siempre había sido la más realista de los mellizos, y tenía razón.

—No se preocupen por ello —Marcus hizo un movimiento con la mano, luciendo despreocupado—. Tenemos a Bella después de todo.

La atmósfera en a mazmorra se fue relajando luego de lo dicho por Marcus y yo agradecí que estuviera por aquí en este momento. No pasaba mucho tiempo con la guardia, me desagradaba demasiado este lugar para pasar más de unas cuantas semanas seguidas, en realidad, estaba pensando irme antes de que los chicos llegaran.

En ese momento, mi visión comenzó a nublarse y todo empezó a cambiar. En un segundo estaba en un lugar muy diferente.

_Estaba en una especie de claro, el sol iluminaba todo el lugar mientras veía como mi piel resplandecía. Sentí como me miraban y levanté mi vista. Estaba rodeada de personas, mirándome como si esperaran indicaciones._

—_Se están acercando, Bella —dijo un muchacho, moreno con ojos cafés. Mirándolo detenidamente me di cuenta de que lo conocía, era Seth._

—_Lo sé —respondí mirándolo a los ojos._

—_Esto será difícil —me giré y con asombro vi que se trataba de Jasper._

—_Son los Vulturi después de todo, ¿Qué esperabas? —dijo alguien a su lado que en vida había visto._

—_No tenemos que luchar —una suave voz dijo desde mi izquierda._

—_No vienen con intención de dialogar, Carlisle. —Alice dijo._

—_¿Qué haremos, Bella? —alguien susurró a mi lado. Mis ojos se encontraron con unos orbes dorados que me miraban con preocupación._

—_No te preocupes, Edward. Tengo un plan —respondí con una sonrisa._

La visión terminó y cinco pares de ojos me miraban con curiosidad.

—Ya es tiempo —susurré y sus rostros se llenaron de entendimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**¿Cómo están? Tanto tiempo ¿no? Bueno, yo ahora estoy bien.  
><strong>

**Sinceramente lamento que hayan tenido que esperar 9 meses por este capitulo que no fue la gran cosa pero que me tomo TANTO escribir. Como siempre digo, que actualice no quiere decir que ahora voy a empezar a subir seguido, mi bloqueo sigue y pienso que he perdido práctica en esto de escribir que ya no me gusta mucho lo que escribo pero me gustaría terminar de escribir mis historias.  
><strong>

**Capaz comiencen a verme subiendo traducciones de One Direction, si me encanta esa banda y amo Larry Stylinson, asíque si, si empiezo a subir historias que no son de Twilight ya saben de que se trata, aviso para que no se sorprendan si lo hago jaja  
><strong>

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritas y alertas, sinceramente mi hacen sentir muy feliz  
><strong>

**Espero que nos leeamos pronto.  
><strong>

_Maru M. Cullen**  
><strong>_

"Puede que no este de acuerdo con lo que dices, pero defenderé a muerte tu derecho a decirlo" Voltaire**  
><strong>


End file.
